yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Risa Kamizaki
'Risa Kamizaki '''is a hidden Love Interest in the Amagami video game. In the anime she has a single episode dedicated to her, and she makes several cameo. She is a non-violent yandere. Bio Appearance Risa has a light tan complexion who is average in both height and bust. She has slightly slanted, dull brown eyes and long light brown hair worn similiar to a hime-cut, but with a pair of thinned strands layered over her forelocks, and a cowlick. Personality Risa keeps to herself and prefers to work behind the scene, and when getting to know her she is shown to be very shy and gentle. She only has pure intentions but they often backfire on her as a result of her fragile mentality causing her to assume the worst and she is easily stressed out or flustered. Her desires to keep those she likes happy often resort in her going to desperate lengths to make sure things work out. Deep down she is remorseful over her actions and wishes to atone for them. Background Risa has been in love with Junichi since meeting him in Grade School. Whenever they meet up, they normally head to an unused preparation room. It's revealed that she was the cause of his depression at the start of the game, when she overheard the girl who planned on confessing to him reveal that it was only a prank to humiliate him. Knowing this, Risa feared he would commit suicide, so she told the girl the plans had changed. Victims '''Junichi - '''In her Bad Ending, she exposes his porn magazines to everyone to ensure no girl would show interest in him; and in the process ruin his friendships so that nobody would want to be seen with him in public, including Miya. Relationships '''Junichi - '''A long-time crush and friend. To get his attention she resorts to tampering with things in his life, but with good intentions. She doesn't mind not being with him romantically, but she doesn't like it when others hurt him. She adores him and has stalked him for a long period of time. They get together if Junichi achieves a Good Ending with her, but in the anime she believes it wouldn't be fair of them to be together after what she did. '''Miya '- Risa met her in the past and they hold no animosity towards one-another. Miya seems to like Risa, and taught her to address Junichi by her own personal nickname, Nii-nii. Quotes Trivia *In the game, Risa sabotaged Junichi's date by misleading the girl to show up two hours early. While in the anime, she convinced her the meeting spot had been changed and led her to the wrong location. *Risa shares a lot in common with Miyako Okura from Tokimeki Memorial 4: **Both are the secret love interests. **Both are non-violent yandere types who attack their love interests reputation. **They both knew their love interest since they were little. **They have similiar personality traits and genuinely want to make others happy. **In her bad ending, Risa will reveal the dirty magazines Junichi keeps to ruin his dating life and reputation with everyone at school. This is similar to the effects of the "TokiMeki Bombs". Gallery Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Game Yandere Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Teen Category:Characters